


BLACKPINK Scenario Collection

by gardentulips



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardentulips/pseuds/gardentulips
Summary: a collection of my written works converted specifically for blackpink. all stories written by me. check masterlisthere.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. ACCESS GRANTED [ ROSÉ | M ]

Chaeyoung has you wrapped around her pinky finger with every move, every touch, every kiss against your lips… and anywhere else she wishes in the moment. The two of you shouldn’t be hidden away in your office at your company’s holiday party, but after a few drinks and boring conversation with your co-workers, Chaeyoung pulled you away quietly to have some fun. 

“Do you want me to get fired?” you whisper, though there shouldn’t be anyone else on the top floor of your building at this hour. Your co-workers and bosses are downstairs mingling, drinking, and eating everything but the potato salad as bland holiday music mixes with their voices and Chaeyoung can only giggle at your worry. “If someone finds us up here… like this…” 

Like this would be with your back pressed against your office door, her hands roaming your body, her lips pressing to every inch of skin you currently have uncovered. Damn your red, button down dress shirt. At least your skirt is shorter than usual, and Chaeyoung notices the moment her hands reach for your thighs.

“You worry too much, babe,” she says casually, as if her body isn’t pressed hard against your own. As if your nipples aren’t aching from needing to get her home and the throbbing between your thighs isn’t screaming at you to let her continue. Damn the alcohol, too. “Everyone’s drunk downstairs. You think anyone will actually walk up here to see me playing with your pussy?” 

With that, she snakes one hand between your thighs. Instantly, your body reacts, rolling your hips against the fingers that press to the base of your panties. Instinctively, your legs part for her, but with her body so close to your own, one of your knees press between her own thighs beneath her dress. The contact must have been obvious from the way she releases a soft moan, eyes closing as her fingers toy with your clothed slit. 

“Kinda wanna make you come,” she giggles the words. Always the mischievous one, of course she would put you in such a situation. Not that you can complain when her hand begins to feel beyond amazing, but maybe it’s the alcohol talking. Or maybe it’s the fact that you’re sneaking around, any moment the threat of getting caught on the back of your mind. Chaeyoung moans again, and suddenly you feel the heat of her own pussy pressing against the thigh that was shoved between her legs. “I wanna make you moan, even though you should be quiet in case someone can hear. We both know how loud you can get when I fuck your pussy with my fingers, baby.”

As she speaks, Chaeyoung slips your panties to one side to uncover your swollen slit. Carefully, she eases the pads of her fingers over your flesh, earning a shiver racing down your spine in return. As she does so, she begins moving her hips against your body, the heat of her folds pressing against the exposed flesh of your thigh. You think you can feel her arousal soaking through her panties already, but with the way she teases you with her fingers and words, you just aren’t sure. Your body is beginning to get just as overwhelmed as your mind as she slips her fingers over your slit, back and forth, playing with your pussy just like she said she would.

“You’re literally evil, you know that?” You groan the question in its playful manner, eyes closing and head falling back against the door. You can never deny her. After all, you’re wrapped around her in all the best ways, and decide to give in even if there’s a risk of getting caught. You hike your leg a little higher, pressing your thigh against her body to have a quiet gasp fill the dim office. Reaching for her, you pull her closer, feeling her completely against you, wet heat grinding over you. 

“You love me,” she giggles again just before she begins to ease two of her fingers inside you. You feel her dip the tips into your juices for a moment, gathering up the honey on her flesh before she sinks the digits into your cunt. Another gasp fills the office, but now it’s from you.

“I do,” you reply in a groan, brow creasing, lips falling open. Now you’re the one to roll your hips against her as she rides your thigh. Soft little moans spill from her lips, getting lost in the pleasure but she doesn’t stall her motions. 

A tightened grip on her hip encourages her to continue pressing her pussy against you, arousal soaking through her panties, coating your flesh as she works herself against your thigh. Chaeyoung leans closer, head falling into the crook of your neck, lips pressing to your throat as she becomes desperate. Soft, breathless whimpers fill your ear when she presses down against you, becoming greedy for pleasure as the moment takes hold.

She doesn’t stop fucking you with her fingers, however. She buries the digits deep within your dripping walls, earning just as many soft moans and quiet whimpers of her name. The bliss takes hold, no longer caring about the alcohol, or the party downstairs, or anyone that might intrude on the moment. You’re lost in the pleasure she offers, only wanting to reach your end as she does the same. 

“Feels so good,” you tell her with a strained tongue. The heat swells in the pit of your stomach. Every time she thrusts her fingers deeper, her palm presses against your clit, massaging your flesh in the best way possible. The sensations leave your body trembling, feeling even more intense pleasure from the position of both of your bodies. 

“I’m getting close,” she moans into your ear, so breathless and urgent it sends goosebumps flooding your skin as a surge of red hot heat courses through you. Her motions between your thighs become desperate to bring you closer to the edge as she grinds her dripping cunt over your thigh. You feel her trembling against you, holding her close by her waist to encourage her quick, dire movements. “Fuck… feels so good,” she cries out, the words mumbled on her lips as she brings herself that much closer to orgasm. 

“Come for me, baby,” you whisper the words, putting your pleasure aside because she’s made herself a complete mess riding your thigh. “Let me feel your pussy against me when you come, baby… just like that.”

The sinful words seem to do the trick as Chaeyoung releases a sudden gasp into the air. Her body suddenly goes slack against you as she cries out in pleasure, hips moving until she loses all control. The pleasure takes hold as she comes undone against your thigh, head falling to your shoulder, heavy breaths filling your ear until she grows too weak. 

You soothe her down with kisses against her temple, forgetting just how close you were to your own end to care for her for a moment. 

“Oh my God,” she begins giggling quietly, still a little breathless, “my legs are still shaking.” Chuckling at that, you look into her eyes the moment she raises her head to peek at you. There’s a glossiness to her gaze. From the alcohol and the pleasure, you’re sure sleep is setting in, but Chaeyoung isn’t quite done with you yet.

Suddenly, her hand that went slack is finding its way back to your pussy. Her fingers press to your slit, finding your swollen, aching clit quickly enough to begin massaging circles into your flesh.

“You’re so wet,” she whispers, biting her lip for a second to hold back another giggle. “Mm, if we were home I would be tasting your pussy until you come on my tongue.” It doesn’t take her long to recover the strength to become so devilish with her words once again. You know it’s only to work you up, to get you back to that spot that you were at before she came.

And it’s doing wonders as she plays with your clit. You feel the tension coiling once more, the heat swelling. Your hips move with her motions, quick and urgent as she pleasures you. 

“Would you like that?” She asks unprompted, knowing what her words can do to you. “Maybe I should do it anyway. I bet you would like it if someone saw my tongue buried between your thighs.”

You can barely think straight thanks to her words filling your head and her hand between your legs. She quickens her pace, drawing small circles into your flesh. Messy sounds fill the room thanks to the increasing arousal dripping down your thighs for her. You’re so lost in pleasure, knowing it won’t take much more for you to topple over the edge of bliss. 

“I bet you taste so yummy right now, so wet and so close to coming. I can feel you shaking, baby.” She giggles again, taunting you with every deliciously evil syllable until you can take no more.

Your thighs tighten around her hand just as the warmth barrels from your pussy to reach every inch of your body. The pleasure comes on so suddenly, so strong you feel weak in the knees, doubling over to lean against her body to ride the wave of bliss. Chaeyoung plays with your clit as you do so, loving how you moan her name, ego fueled by you whimpering how good it feels. She enjoys every second of watching you become a complete mess, dipping over her flesh, calling out for her breathlessly until it all becomes too much. 

You push her hand away softly. She giggles in return before leaving kisses against your lips. Your breaths are heavy and you can barely stand up straight, mumbling something about needing to get home immediately, and she agrees, giving you another quick kiss against your lips before leading you out of your office. 


	2. Blissfully Shy [ Lisa | M ]

Lisa’s hand slips down your stomach with care and she’s simply adorable as she giggles with shyness. The two of your bodies are pressed close on soft sheets, a simple make-out session turned frisky and now her fingers push back the hem of your panties to take it further. Every time she touches you in such ways, whether playfully, out of lust, or sometimes just wanting to feel close to you, her cheeks burn hot as she bites her lip and closes her eyes.

“Look at me,” you instruct her, reaching to brush her hair behind her ear as her eyes flutter open, “don’t be shy, sweetheart.”

It’s not often she’s the one to initiate these intimate moments if only due to you not being able to keep your hands from her on most days. After all, she’s simply irresistible to you, but you love it when she becomes so needy she makes the first move. Normally she’s reserved, only flirting with you and dropping sly, mischievous comments until you get the hint. Now, her fingers dance over the apex of your sex, driving your body into overdrive, so full of need from her simplest of touches, knowing it takes the reserved, shy Lisa a lot of confidence to touch you in such ways unprovoked. 

Lisa giggles and bites her lip once more. She bats her eyelashes, meeting your gaze as her fingers part your folds to brush over your clit. A shiver shoots through your spine. Warmth follows, flooding your body with red hot desire from her touch. She’s so gentle, careful, taking her time so she doesn’t lose the nerve. The heavy breaths that fall from your lips give her confidence. The way you begin to move your hips against her hand even more so. 

“Feels so nice, baby,” you coo, brushing your hand over her cheek as she smiles. She remains on her side as she strokes your pussy softly, as if she’s discovering your flesh for the first time again though the two of you have shared this moment a few times before. You rest on your back, panties pushed down, oversized t-shirt hiked up, body ready to do as she wishes because you would never turn her away. 

“I love touching you like this,” she admits, embarrassment flooding her expression. You aren’t sure why she becomes so shy when the moments turn intimate, but you find her as cute as ever as she grins and buries her head into your shoulder. Her lips press to your neck as her fingers continue to play between your thighs. 

Though the bliss that swells in your body shifts between relaxing to downright needy, you don’t rush her. You let her fingers caress your pussy because you love any and every time she touches you. You can’t help the moan that slips from your lips the moment she pushes the digits lower, circling your entrance, gathering up the juices that began to pool the moment she slipped her hand between your legs. She kisses your neck again, then your shoulder, just as she pushes a finger inside of your warmth. 

“Lisa,” you exhale her name, and she giggles softly against your skin. 

“I love when you call my name like that,” she admits shyly, not daring to look up at you to see your face twisting in pleasure as your hips roll against her motions. She pumps her fingers in and out a few times, hearing the wet noises that fill the air from your arousal. “It turns me on so much.” Her words grow bold just as she eases two fingers inside your dripping pussy now, sending a surge of warmth through your body from her words and touches. 

“I love hearing you say that, baby,” you whimper in return, becoming lost in the pleasure of feeling her fingers slipping in and out of you so effortlessly. Lisa exhales a laugh, feeling the heat of her breath on your neck before she kisses your flesh tenderly once again. “Are you wet right now?” 

Lisa groans, embarrassed at your question as if she doesn’t want to answer. As if you haven’t seen, felt, and tasted her wet many times before, but you know it’s harder for her to speak such naughty things so freely, so you don’t hold it against her.

“Yes,” she eventually whispers before burying her fingers deep inside your pussy to leave you gasping for air. “I’m so wet right now,” she admits with a chuckle, growing bold in the moment as she fucks you with her fingers. You almost miss the words from the pleasure building inside of you. Warmth spreads to every inch, drawing you that much closer to the edge as you grind yourself against her hand. Her palm massages your clit in the process of finger fucking you, mind growing numb with each second that passes.

But you want to offer her the same pleasure. You want her to feel wanted, needed even, and want her to feel confident about initiating such a blissful moment for you. You want to return the favor, giving her the encouragement she needs to not be shy in front of you, to say what’s on her mind and what she feels.

“Let me play with your pussy, baby,” you whimper breathlessly, wanting to see just how aroused she’s become while getting you off. “I wanna make you come.”

Lisa’s confidence skyrockets in the moment. She only stops the motions of her hands to allow the both of you to rest in a comfortable position. Rolling to your side, you face her just as she faces you. You reach for her, slipping your hand in her pajama shorts, into her thin, flimsy panties to ease your fingers between her legs.

As you do so, Lisa gasps. Just as she was beginning to pleasure you once again, her hand stalls between your thighs as your own explores her slit. Dipping your fingers into her pussy, you realize just how wet she’s become. She’s soaked, juices spreading over your flesh as you toy within her heat for a moment before drawing your touches up to her swollen clit so aroused and throbbing.

“Fuck,” she exhales, knowing your touches are already getting to her because it’s not like Lisa to curse under normal circumstance.

“Does that feel good?” you ask in a breathless whisper, feeling her fingers come alive between your thighs once again. Together, the two of you pleasure one another once again, hands deep between each other’s legs, her fingers buried in your pussy while yours toy with her clit in soft, yet quick motions. “Do you like when I play with your pussy like this?”

“Yes,” she says, the gulps, eyes shutting tight. “Feels so… so good.” She’s breathless and already on edge just from touching you. Her body is hot as she begins rocking against your motions. You feel the same with her fingers hidden deep within your soaked walls, her palm pressing against your clit. 

“You’re gonna make me come, Lisa,” you exclaim, dropping every guard you have, telling her how you feel, how good it feels, making her comfortable in the fact that you love when she touches you like this. “God, it feels so good… your fingers buried deep in my pussy, making me come.”

Lisa can’t help but to moan, from your words and the way you tend to her own flesh. “M-Me too,” she stammers, face twisting in pleasure, breaths heavy between whimpers and moans. “Fuck, you make me so wet. I’m gonna… gonna come soon…”

Your chest blossoms with warmth from the words, realizing the pleasure is making her all the more comfortable. You don’t stop your motions though the bliss swelling in your body begins making your mind hazy, thoughts going blank. 

“So wet, baby,” you tell her, lowering your fingers for only a second to gather up the juices dripping out thanks to your touches. Your fingers reach her clit once again, caressing effortlessly thanks to the slick arousal coating her flesh. Lisa’s legs begin to twitch around you, knowing she’s getting just as close as you are. 

“Come for me,” she suddenly commands, sending a spark through your body at the sudden darkness of her tone. As if the pleasure has completely taken over her. “I feel you squeezing my fingers and you’re dripping all over my hand,” she says, moaning the last few words. 

Your hips roll against her fingers. She does the same. The bliss begins to consume you both, electric heat swelling and swelling until the tension snaps. You topple over the edge of pleasure first, letting out a gasp before your body folds toward her. Lisa is quick to follow, thighs trembling around your hand, her hips moving to ride out her orgasm against your touches. Your lips find her own, crashing into the kiss just as your bodies collapse into the pleasure thanks to both of your touches.

Then you begin to come down, breathless, tired, bodies falling to the bed thanks to the two of you becoming entirely spent. For a moment, only the sound of heavy exhales fill the room. Your eyes grow heavy, the aftermath of pleasure setting in and you only begin to stir when you feel the weight of Lisa’s body against you. She molds herself to you, pressing a kiss to your cheek, and giggling once again. As if the moment has settled and now she’s more shy than before thanks to the naughty words spoken.

You kiss her in return, reassuring her without words you loved every minute of it.


End file.
